


Le roi, la reine et le gerrier

by MissAmande



Category: 300 (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark Theme, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Recovery, Slavery, Trouple, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Dilios a été enlevé par les perses lors d'une patrouille. Comment le guerrier sera-t-il rendu à Sparte ?
Relationships: Dilios/Leonidas I of Sparta, Gorgo Queen of Sparta/Dilios, Gorgo Queen of Sparta/Leonidas I of Sparta, Gorgo Queen of Sparta/Leonidas I of Sparta/Dilios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Le guerrier a été enlevé

\- _MON ROI !!_ Hurla Stelios en courant vers Léonidas. _Mon roi !_

_\- Stelios ? Qu’y a-t-il ?_

_\- Ils ont pris Dilios…_ Haleta le soldat, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

Le roi recula comme sous l’effet d’une claque, il ne doutait pas de l’identité du « ils », les perses et les spartiates étaient en conflit depuis un moment maintenant et à présent en enlevant ce guerrier, ils avaient commis l’erreur de trop.

_\- Nous étions en train de patrouiller aux abords de la cité quand j’ai entendu des bruits de combat, lorsque je me suis retourné j’ai vu plusieurs hommes attaquer Dilios et l’attacher à ses créatures de l’enfer qu’ils appellent les chevaux. Ils l’ont emmené mon roi et je n’ai rien pu faire… Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne sais comment racheter mon honneur…_

_\- Stelios._ Coupa Léonidas en posant une main sur l’épaule du garçon. _Nous allons le récupérer._

_\- Mon roi…_

_\- Ton honneur est sauf Stelios, tu n’aurais rien pu faire._ Rassura le roi. _Je dois aller prévenir la reine…_

Le spartiate acquiesça et regarda son commandant s’éloigner le cœur lourd. Il connaissait très bien la nature des relations entre Léonidas, la reine et Dilios, tout le monde était au courant dans la cité et personne n’osait s’interposer de peur des représailles de la part de Léonidas. Les vieux sages avaient bien tenté de l’en dissuader mais en vain et ils finirent par capituler. Les oracles avaient prédit la famine et la colère des dieux face à cette union mais leurs récoltes prospéraient alors eux aussi cessèrent leurs mises en garde. L’amour qui unissait ses trois personnes était si fort que nulle ne mit en doute la paternité de l’enfant qui naquit dans les années qui suivirent la venue de l’amant dans le couple royal. Peu importait si le garçon avait les cheveux bruns ou les cheveux blonds, il était le fruit d’un grand amour. Hélas les perses avaient enlevé l’homme du roi et de la reine et Stelios avait le cœur brisé pour eux.

Lorsque Léonidas s’approcha de son épouse qui contemplait le soleil couchant, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Gorgô aimait énormément Dilios, elle avait aimé depuis leur première rencontre lorsque le soldat n’était encore qu’un jeune homme en apprentissage. Dilios n’était seulement un fin guerrier, il était aussi un érudit et il savait manier la langue à son avantage. La reine avait souvent de longues conversations avec leur amant, ils parlaient d’art et de philosophie. Dilios était un des rares guerriers à être aussi instruit et à s’intéresser à toutes ces choses.

\- _Ma reine._

Gorgô se tourna en souriant vers son mari mais son sourire disparut de son visage devant l’air sombre qu’il arborait.

\- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Ils ont enlevé Dilios…_ Souffla le roi. _Ils ont enlevé notre Amour._

Aucune larme ne coula, les spartiates ne pleuraient pas sauf lors des cérémonies funéraires, et Dilios était toujours vivant, ils le savaient au plus profond de leur âme. Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent aussi durs que de l’acier et ses poings se serrèrent à ses côtés. Les femmes de Sparte contrairement à celles des pays avoisinants avaient une place importante dans la communauté, elles savaient se battre, elles avaient le droit de parler en présence des hommes, donner leurs opinions et en cet instant Léonidas vit la guerrière qui vivait en Gorgô ressurgir. Son épouse allait vouloir se battre pour récupérer leur amant et il en était fier. Il était fier d’être l’époux d’une dame aussi forte et redoutable que Gorgô.

\- _Nous allons le retrouver._ Promit le roi en lui prenant la main. _Nous allons le ramener à la maison._


	2. Le prisonnier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilios découvre la vie d'esclavage aux mains des perses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient une description assez détaillée de cadavres et de violence, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de récit je vous demande de ne pas lire. Pour ceux qui s'aventureront sur ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Il n’avait rien vu venir, un instant il était en train de patrouiller aux abords de la cité et la minute suivante un groupe de perses avait surgi de nulle part et l’avait encerclé. Il avait tenté de se défendre, plusieurs ennemis avaient été tués, leur sang imprégnant la terre mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Et pourquoi ne s’attaquaient-ils qu’à lui s’ils voulaient pénétrer dans Sparte ? Il y avait d’autres soldats qui marchaient dans les alentours.

Il fut alors lourdement plaqué au sol et ses mains furent liées par des chaînes pour être ensuite attaché un cheval. Les perses se remirent en route traînant leur prisonnier qui n’arrivait pas à suivre le rythme effréné des équidés lancés au galop. Les pauses pendant le voyage furent courtes, le guerrier eut le droit à quelques gorgées d’eau avant de reprendre la route. Le corps malmené de Dilios arriva en Perse épuisé et blessé, sa cape fut arraché, ses sandales confisquées et il fut jeté dans la fosse aux esclaves sans plus de cérémonie.

Regardant autour de lui, le soldat constata avec effroi que des femmes et des enfants faisaient partis des serviteurs. Des gardes surveillaient le trou dans lequel ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres et de temps à autre des coups de fouet tombaient sans aucune raison valable hormis le plaisir de faire souffrir.

S’asseyant dans un coin, le spartiate observa les alentours, cherchant les failles dans la surveillance et un moyen un de s’échapper de cet endroit de malheur. Il ne comptait pas être transformé en esclave et s’il devait mourir en tentant de s’échapper alors il se battrait jusqu’à la mort.

Il pouvait entendre les pleurs de certains enfants, les cris de douleur des blessés et les supplications des femmes. Tout se mêlait dans son esprit en une cacophonie de bruits et de hurlements. La barbarie du peuple perse était là, devant lui, eux qui se disaient sage, eux qui traitaient les spartiates de brutes sans cervelle étaient en fait des hommes cruels et sans aucune morale. A qui appartenaient tous ces gens ? Etaient-ils la propriété de l’Etat comme les Hilotes ou seulement des personnes faites prisonnières et traités en asservis juste pour prouver la puissance d’un peuple ? Allait-il cultiver les terres pour les perses ou aurait-il un destin plus sombre ? Serait-il fouetté en place publique ou enivré pour danser au milieu d’une foule d’ennemis, moqué et humilié ? Serait-il tué une nuit ? Assassiné par un jeune guerrier souhaitant prouver sa valeur ? Est-ce que son roi le recherchait ? Avait-il remarqué sa disparition ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête du spartiate.

Soupirant, Dilios rejeta la tête en arrière, de là où il était, il pouvait voir le somptueux palais de Xerxès, étincelant dans le soleil. Il pouvait percevoir le murmure du peuple perse vaquer à ses occupations, les marchands scander la qualité de leurs produits, la vie continuait son cours, ignorant le monde inférieurs des esclaves.

\- _Toi le spartiate !_ Appela un garde en claquant son fouet à quelques centimètres des pieds de Dilios. _On a du travail pour toi ! Debout !_

Dilios se remit sur ses jambes et attrapa la corde qu’on lui avait lancée. Il fut ainsi tiré hors du trou et poussé brusquement en avant pour qu’il se mette en marche. Le fouet frappa son dos sous prétexte qu’il n’avançait pas assez vite et il manqua de tomber sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Jetant un regard noir au garde par-dessus son épaule, il s’interrogea sur la façon de tuer cet homme. Devrait-il lui briser la nuque ? L’étrangler avec le cuir de son martinet ? Le frapper jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive ?

\- _Avance._ Gronda le perse. _Tu as du pain sur la planche._

Le travail qui l’attendait lui glaça le sang. Un tas de corps en plein soleil pourrissait, quelques oiseaux charognards festoyaient de leurs chairs en décomposition et une odeur nauséabonde s’élevait dans les airs. Des grecs, les cadavres étaient ceux de grecs qui avaient tenté dans leur folie de s’en prendre au Dieu Roi Xerxès. Certains avaient encore des lances plantées dans leur poitrine, d’autres étaient percés de maintes flèches et leurs visages défigurés étaient tournés vers le ciel dans une ultime prière.

_\- Déplace le charnier, spartiate._

_\- Et où est-ce que vous voulez que je le mette ?_

Un grognement s’échappa de sa gorge et son souffle lui fut volé alors que le fouet heurtait à nouveau son dos. Serrant les dents Dilios contint de justesse le cri qui manqua de quitter sa bouche.

\- _Tu ne parles que quand on te l’autorise !_ Aboya le garde.

Il allait vraiment prendre un malin plaisir à dépecer cet homme. Il était un spartiate ! Il n’avait pas d’ordres à recevoir des perses ! Il n’était l’esclave de personne encore moins d’un roi qui se prenait pour un dieu !

\- _J’ai dit : déplace le charnier._

Alors Dilios déplaça les corps, un à un, leur sang noirci peignait des formes étranges sur la peau du spartiate, certains membres se détachaient des troncs et des insectes voletaient au-dessus des yeux ouverts des victimes tombées au combat. Pendant toute l’après-midi et jusque tard dans la soirée, Dilios bougea les cadavres. Lorsqu’il avait terminé, le garde lui ordonnait de recommencer et s’il venait à refuser dix coups de fouet lui étaient administrés.

\- _Bientôt ça sera le corps de ton roi que tu te déplaceras._

Enragé par cette remarque le soldat se jeta sur le perse et le matraqua de ses poings, déversant toute sa colère. Bientôt l’homme ne bougea plus et Dilios, le visage et les mains salis par le sang, se releva et fit face à une petite troupe de guerriers qui se dirigeaient vers lui avec la ferme intention d’en découdre. Personne n’insultait Léonidas, personne ne parlait de la mort de son roi sous peine d'être tué. 


	3. L'esclave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois c'est un chapitre court assez sombre mais cette fois-ci d'un point de vue psychologique. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Le corps ensanglanté du spartiate fut jeté dans la fosse, il s’était battu vaillamment face aux perses mais ses poings n’avaient pas suffi pour sortir vainqueur de ce combat. Il fut sévèrement puni pour le meurtre d’un des leurs et il fut roué de coups comme exemple devant les esclaves. Le message était clair, la rébellion avait de lourdes conséquences, quiconque tentait de s’enfuir ou de protester serait fouetté ou tabassé en place publique. Cela n’empêcha pas certains d’essayer et ils finissaient la plupart du temps dans les charniers que Dilios devait déplacer. Le guerrier assistait impuissant aux massacres de bon nombre d’asservis qui prenaient une chance de liberté.

Les jours passèrent et Dilios ne désespérait pas de s’échapper, il attendait son heure, exécutant les ordres, obéissant tel l’esclave qu’il devait être mais il ne perdit pas de vue son objectif. Il continuait d’observer, d’être à l’affût d’une ouverture mais celle ne vint pas et les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois.

Il fut témoin des changements s’opérant dans son corps et son esprit. Il ne parlait plus, sauf quand on l’y autorisait et quelques fois ce n’était que pour le rabaisser un peu plus. Quelques gardes s’amusaient à le pousser, à le frapper ou à lui tirer les cheveux, d’autres encore faisaient des allusions salasses qui l’obligeait à dormir les yeux ouverts de peur d’être utilisé pour un tout autre dessein que les charniers. Il marchait la tête baissée, craignant une attaque à tout instant, il s’osait plus croiser le regard des autres. Son âme de spartiate se battait en lui pour reprendre le dessus mais bien qu’il fût humilié l’homme se sentait sombrer dans la peur. A chaque claquement de fouet, il sursautait et se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Que dirait son roi s’il le voyait ainsi ? Rampant aux pieds des perses et se cachant comme un lâche. Il aurait honte de lui et le bannirait de la cité. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas venu le chercher, aucun spartiate n’était venu et il n’arrivait pas à les blâmer, un homme perdu n’était rien, Sparte ne pouvait se mettre en péril pour sauver la vie d’un seul soldat. Il n’était même plus un guerrier, il n’était qu’un esclave. Il avait été marqué au fer rouge comme un vulgaire mouton et maintenant où qu’il aille tout le monde connaissait son appartenance, il n’était plus qu’un être inférieur qui ne servait qu’à obéir et à exécuter les moindres petits désirs des perses aussi lubriques soient-ils.

Et puis un jour sans qu’il sache pourquoi, il fut emmené, attaché à un cheval par des chaînes comme lorsqu’il fut amené. Les chevaux le trainèrent à nouveau et il pensa pendant tout le chemin que Hadès allait venir le chercher. Il ne voulait pas mourir en tant qu’esclave, il était né pour se battre et perdre la vie sur le champ de bataille. Alors tandis qu’il perdait connaissance, ses pensées allèrent à son roi et sa reine. Il aurait aimé les revoir une dernière fois ainsi que sa belle cité.


	4. Le retour du guerrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilios revient à la maison après des mois de captivité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Astinos et Stelios patrouillaient ensemble près de l’endroit où Dilios s’était fait enlevé. Depuis cet incident, Léonidas avait décrété que plus personne ne devait surveiller les abords de la cité seul, chaque soldat devait avoir un frère d’arme avec lui. Le roi avait tenté par tous les moyens de découvrir l’endroit où le guerrier était retenu prisonnier et lorsqu’il avait enfin su la localisation après des semaines de recherche, les Ephores avaient refusé qu’il engage le combat. Le souverain n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de se plier aux ordres. Personne n’avait vu le roi aussi enragé que ce jour-là, certains avaient même pensé qu’il allait tuer quelqu’un dans sa colère mais il n’en fit rien. Il disparut de la cité pendant toute une journée et ne revint que le soir, le visage sombre et les yeux étrangement rouges.

Alors tandis qu’ils surveillaient les frontières de la cité, Stelios et Astinos découvrirent une masse sombre à quelques mètres d’eux, allongée sur le sol.

\- _Stelios, regarde._

Les hommes s’approchèrent prudemment et là devant eux se trouvait le corps hâve de Dilios.

\- _Vas chercher le roi !_ Ordonna Stelios en s’agenouillant au côté de leur ami.

Astinos lâcha sa lance et son bouclier et se précipita vers Sparte quérir Léonidas.

\- _Oh Dilios…_ Chuchota Stelios devant l’ampleur des blessures du spartiate.

Il n’osait même pas toucher la peau de son camarade de peur de l’abîmer encore plus ou de causer plus de souffrance au blessé. Qu’avait-il subi en Perse ? Dilios était un guerrier, un homme fort et courageux mais tout le monde avait sa limite à la douleur et à l’atrocité. Stelios se doutait des raisons pour lesquelles son frère d’arme avait été emmené, mais ce qu’il ignorait c’était l’identité du traitre qui avait communiqué aux perses l’endroit et la date exacte de la patrouille de Dilios.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi arriva d’un pas rapide, suivi avec peine de par quelques soldats. Son attention fut immédiatement retenue par son amant gisant sur le sol craquelé de Sparte.

\- _Dilios…_ Souffla-t-il en plaçant délicatement la tête de son guerrier sur ses genoux. _Tu es rentré à la maison…_

 _\- Mon roi il faut l’emmener chez les guérisseurs._ Suggéra Théron.

Léonidas acquiesça et souleva avec la plus grande précaution le corps de Dilios, calant le visage du soldat dans son cou. Ensemble ils retournèrent à Sparte et le roi prit la direction de son palais.

\- _Mon roi !_

L’homme fit volte-face et fondit sur Théron qui recula sous le coup de la surprise.

\- _Fais bien attention aux mots qui vont franchir tes lèvres Théron._

_\- Mon roi, si je puis me permettre, il n’est plus le guerrier qu’il était, peut-être serait-il judicieux de l’éloigner de Sparte et l’installer avec les Hilotes._

Les yeux du roi devinrent noirs de colère tandis qu’il resserrait sa prise sur le précieux fardeau qu’il tenait dans ses bras. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il était absolument hors de question que Dilios finisse avec les esclaves ! Son amant était un soldat, pas un vulgaire déchet que l’on jetait quand il devenait encombrant ! De quel droit Théron se permettait-il d’insulter son Amour ?

\- _J’espère que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit Théron._ Vint la voix de la reine.

\- _Ma reine._ Grinça le politicien.

\- _Retourne à tes occupations Théron et laisse mon mari et moi s’occuper de Dilios. Il me semble que tu as un traité à écrire._

L’homme foudroya le couple royal du regard et se retira, laissant Gorgô et Léonidas enfin seuls.

\- _Je n’aime pas la façon dont il te regarde._ Gronda le roi en regardant Théron s’éloigner.

\- _Je sais mais pour l’instant nous avons plus urgent à penser que la manière dont Théron me regarde._

_\- Oui tu as raison…_

_\- Je vais chercher du linge propre et de l’eau, installe le dans notre lit._ Dit la reine en caressant doucement la joue de Dilios. _Zeus seul sait ce que ces monstres lui ont fait subir…_

Mari et femme se séparèrent, l’un allant chercher de l’eau et l’autre entrant dans leur maison. Leur fils Pleistarchos était à l’école ce qui arrangea le roi, leur enfant n’avait pas besoin de voir son papa dans un tel état. Léonidas déposa Dilios sur le lit et s’assit à ses côtés en attendant que son épouse revienne. De ce qu’il voyait son amant avait reçu de nombreux coups de fouet que ce soit sur le dos ou bien sur le torse, des lacérations lui barraient la poitrine comme si quelqu’un s’était amusé à le griffer avec un outil métallique, son visage était tuméfié et il était probable qu’il ait été traîné derrière un cheval.

Gorgô revint munie d’une bassine fumante et d’un tas de linge propre.

\- _Penses-tu qu’il va s’en sortir ?_ Chuchota Léonidas sans quitter des yeux la forme de son guerrier. _Après tout ce qu’ils lui ont fait… Et si… Et s’il n’était plus le même ? Et s’il ne voulait plus de nous ? Et s’il ne se remettait pas de leur torture ?_

 _\- Alors mon Amour nous l’aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons, nous lui offrirons ce qu’il souhaite et nous serons à ses côtés quoiqu’il décide._ Répondit la reine en rejoignant son époux. _Et c’est tout ce dont il aura besoin, notre amour et notre patience. Dilios est fort, il saura y faire face, cela sera difficile certes, mais il pourra s’appuyer sur nous._

Gorgô prit le visage de son mari en coupe et lui embrassa le front, espérant lui redonner courage pour les prochaines épreuves à venir. Un spartiate était prêt à mourir au combat, sa rage de vaincre était sans faille mais face à un blessé, face à un être cher brisé, toute cette vaillance s’envolait pour ne laisser place qu’au doute et dans le cas de Léonidas à la culpabilité. Elle avait été témoin du désespoir du roi lorsque les ministres lui avaient interdit d’aller chercher leur amant, sa colère avait été remplacée par une profonde douleur et elle n’avait pu qu’assister impuissante à sa souffrance. Dilios était leur amour à tous les deux et le voir capturé et torturé avait été comme une épée dans le cœur.


End file.
